


What Happens on the Millennium Falcon, stays on the Millenium Falcon

by HoneyDivine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Age, Cock & Ball Torture, Everybody is of Age, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Jedi, Kinda, M/M, No Spoilers, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Starwars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDivine/pseuds/HoneyDivine
Summary: Chewy makes a wrong turn and now there trips and now they have to make a detour, Baen takes a nap and the boys get to know each other a little bit.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	What Happens on the Millennium Falcon, stays on the Millenium Falcon

The plan was set, two thousand now, fifteen thousand when the mission is complete. That's all that Solo has to worry about while the Millennium Falcon soared through the vast universe. A couple of wrong turns from Chewbacca and now there lost for a couple more hours than expected.

"I'm sorry but it might take a bit longer than anticipated," Han warned the other two, he was only met with a small nod from the elder, as the boy was still practicing with the lightsaber he had been using for about an hour or so.

Solo say down and began to fiddle around, checking to make sure all of the ship's parts were working and seeing if there was anything he'd like to tweak after dropping off the men in Alderaan.

"Ben! Are you okay?" The boy's soft voice made Han turn to see a pale Obi-Wan and a concerned Luke.

"Yes, just," Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, laying his neck back to prevent the nausea from taking over him. "Is there anywhere to lay?" He asked, his eyes falling to the brunette.

"Uh, I have a room in the back, nothing big but it has a bed," Han offered, walking over to Obi-Wan and helping him to his feet.

"I'll take him, thank you Mr. Solo," Like shot a thankful smile before slowly walking the older to the back of the ship where he could be placed in.

Solo watched as Luke helped Obi-Wan to the back. Something about his boyish smile had made something tingle in Obi Wan's chest. 

He couldn't think of this now, he was trying to get money so Jabba wouldn't put a price tag on his head, no need for unwanted relations of any form.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Solo," The small voice took Han out of his thought.

He blinked a few times and shook his head, looking over at Luke with a smile before sighing "No problem Kid."

Han day down at the booth that surrounded the table, watching as Luke made his way over to where he was, passing the lightsaber he had been practicing with before, and walking straight to the Brunette. Han tried not to notice the boy until Luke was standing rig in front of him. Pretty blue eyes looking down at Han, innocently and kindly.

"Do you have a staring issue?" Han snarked, a little confused at the gaze he was receiving.

"Oh," Luke darted away, his right hand come behind his head to rub the back of his neck. "No I-I'm sorry," he apologized, gazing back to Han's eyes for a moment, a dark red blush brightening his cheeks.

"Your cute kid," Han rested his head on his hand, looking up at Luke's red face. There's no way a little flirting could hurt anything, right? "You know that?" He asked, waiting for a response.

When no response came, Han placed his hand on Luke's, gentle tugging on the hand until Luke was nearly sitting on Han's lap. The brunettes lifted his hand that was propping his head up to pull Luke a little closer, making it so now the small blonde was sitting across his lap.

"You ever done this before," Han smiled, however, what he was met with was nervous eyes, worried and unknowing. "I take that as a I know," he chuckled. "Don't worry," he leaned close to Luke until their lips were only centimeters apart, "I'll go easy on you."

A small whimper came from Luke, his longing look into Solo's eyes was interrupted when they snap shut, the feeling of his lips touching those of a boy. A man. Much bigger than him. Much taller. Much stronger. Much more than him. 

Luke tried his best to keep up. His tongue squirming every which way in an attempt to make out but, that only drew chuckles from the older one.

"Gently," he assured, shutting some of the blonde bangs out of Luke's face. "Have you ever kissed somebody like this?" Han asked, grinning when Luke responded with a short and fast head shake. 

Clearly embarrassed, Luke turned bright red, tried his best not to sweat as he continued to lock eye with the most attractive man he's seen in a while. Those women's porn magazines he has stolen from his uncle got boring, especially when boobs weren't exactly what got him off.

"How old are you?" Han asked, placing a hand on Luke's upend thigh, nearly being able to wrap his hand around it.

"Nineteen, but I know what I'm doing," Luke tried to defend himself, even though it was clear the older knew better. He shot the smaller an unimpressed look, causing look to sigh. "H-how old are you?" Luke asked, trying to stop the embarrassment that his cherry red cheeks put on display.

"I'm twenty-nine," he replied matter-of-factly. "Is that alright? " he asked, knowing well that that was more than perfectly alright for Luke.

"Um, yes, but I don't know how to-" 

"Shh," Han interrupted, nuzzling his head into Luke's next, chuckling at the whine that Luke has accidentally let slip out. "You y'all too much."

The brunette left a soft wet kiss on Luke's jaw, letting the boy whine and whimper as he made his way down, adding teeth and sucking as he continued to give less and less soft kisses.

"This is kind of crazy," Luke says breathy, get worked up slightly as the that was once sedimentary in his thigh was now groping him through his pants, making his cock hard and hot. 

Han didn't reply to his comment with words, he pulled off Luke's neck with a pop, and looked him in the eyes. His lips wet and red from leaving love bites on the blonde's neck. He took note of the way the boy looked at his lips, tearing his eyes off them momentarily only to see he has been caught.

"Don't be shy, take what you want Luke, it's okay," Han assures, giving Luke's less than impressive bulge a tight squeeze that the smaller surprising liked.

"I've never done this before," he admits, his eyes does he looked up at Solo for a response, an approval, an understanding of some sort.

Han simply smiled, leaning on to kiss the boy on the jaw again. Clearly he could tell, a boy as cute and small, shaking like a leaf in his arm? It's like he back in high-school again. That face made Solo's face wrinkle a bit, Luke didn't look THAT young.

"What?" Luke was still looking at Han, watching him get lost a little in his thoughts.

"You sure squeak a lot," Han complained, "How about we put your mouth to something useful?" He asked, getting a shy and embarrassed smile from Luke, who quickly nodded and fell to his knees before the brunette.

Solo took a second to take in the boy in front of him. He was small, 5'8, maybe 5'9 with his boots on, on his knees, he was even smaller. His hair blonde and ruffled a bit, still fell on his forehead in a straight line. His eyes were blue, sapphire blue. Contrasting with his red cheeks and plump pink lips, parted ever so slightly showing his teeth. Han smiles at him, making tilt his head. The older unbuttoned his pants but didn't pull them down, waiting for the blonde to react.

Like, bit his lip, looking between Han's face and his pants, shuffling forward a bit and placing his hands on either side of the denim flaps, pulling them down, along with his briefs. A damn spot slick with pre-cum was more than enough approval for the blonde, he dipped his finger at the top of the brunettes cock, scooping up pre-cum to slick up his hand. He leaned in, giving an experimental lick from the base to the tip. 

Han shutter a bit, letting out a breathy groan. He was big, very big. Much bigger than Luke, but the blonde already kind of figured that. Considering how small Luke was, he was almost embarrassed to palm himself while he continued to lick Han's cock. The brunettes grabbed a handful of hair and gripped it tightly, but didn't move it, making the blonde wine.

"Did I do it wrong?" He asked, ears becoming bright red. Han didn't reply. He pushed his metal-toed boot onto Luke's cock, making the blonde whimper and buck his hips against the pressure.

Han twisted his boot on Luke's clothed cock, something he assumed would be quite painful, yet made Luke roll his eyes back and whine.

"You like that?" He chuckled pulling Luke's head towards his cock, making him latch onto his cock. 

"Mmm," he moaned around the older, taking as much as he could before crying out again, the pressure against his cock and balls was painfully arousing, making him jut and squirm. 

Han made quick work of the younger one. Pushing his head down until the jolt of his cock, waiting for him to swallow around him before thrust up, making Luke choke and growl. Han pulled up, watching as Luke's mouth popped off his cock and drool dripped from rosy red lips. Luke breathed hard, vocalizing his contentment without speaking a single word.  
Han wrapped his hand around his cock and began to jerk, making sure that Luke's mouth was open wide.

With one swift move, Han was now standing, half his weight pressed again Luke's cock, making Luke wrap his arm around his leg and cry out, waiting for the brunette to cum. Tears streamed down his face from how bad his cock hurt, but yet it felt so good he continued to whine and whimper.

"Th-thank you, thank you," he repeated, making it easier for Han to cum. Covering his face and mouth with thick streams of cum, Han groaning and cursing under his breath.

"Fuck kid," Han took his hand off his cock, letting off the pressure on Luke and whipping his hand on Luke's face, dragging his spend on his fingers before dipping his fingers in on his soft tongue. "You did a good job," Han assured, Luke licking his fingers clean as tears still steadily poured.

Han pulled his fingers out with a pop, then tucked away his soft cock back into his underwear and zipped his pants up.

"Clean yourself up, I have an extra pair of pants in my room, try to hide that chin stain before the old man wakes up," Han Warner's, making his way back to the front of the ship where Chewy had been driving and listening to music.

Ben walked in, looking at Luke in confusion before see seeming understand. "Having fun Luke?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my best to edit this, but I am not too good of a writer. Hopefully you like it please leaves kudos 💕💕💕


End file.
